Justice league seeing batman hurt
by KajaBE
Summary: Batman is hurt and the Justice league will help him
1. What now?

**Hello guys. This is my first fanfic ever so please be gentle. English isn't my native language so please correct me.** **" " is spoken and ' ' are thoughts.**

It was another rainy day in Gotham. 'as usual' batman thought when he was standing on one of the many roofs in gotham city. He was looking out for a group of bane goons. From one of his so called informants, he heard that Bane was planning something big but he didn't know what so now he stands on the roof spying on them.

'Come on' he thought.

After about 15 minutes he saw them leaving the spot. 'Now' he thought when he jumped of the roof and began his attack. jab the first on the nose, dodge a haymaker and counter with a kick to the knee. There were about 10 goons so they weren't that much of a trouble. 'Why do they even try?'

One goon was running inside and screamed "Bane Bane!"

"What's the problemo, you fool?"

"Batman! He's here!"

"Aah, my amigo. Don't worry. I've upgraded my venom. That old man will finally bend to his knees before me, BANE"

Bane ran outside and screamed "Batman I have you now. you can't, no you WON'T run away this time!"

"I wasn't planning on doing so Bane!" said batman while throwing 3 battarangs aimed at Bane's cables on his head.

To his surprise, it didn't cut like it normally would.

"hahahaha" "don't your fancy toys work anymore?"

'He must've upgraded his suit' 'it became time after all these years' Batman thought.

'If plan A didn't work doesn't mean you've won, time for plan B' he thought while running at Bane. He was trying to get behind him so he could restrain him in a sort of rear naked choke.

It failed and Bane threw him over his back. Batman fell so hard that he needed a couple of seconds to regain his sight. But those seconds where a bit too long so Bane rushed at him, tilted him up and broke his back! "Finally!" "The bat has been defeated!"

 **Meanwhile in the justice league tower.**

"Why may Batman stay in Gotham while we are ordered to come to the meeting!" said Green lantern bitterly.

Superman knew Batman was difficult but now was not the time for a discussion about that so he calmy said to Gl

"Breathe Hal. He probably has his reasons. You know how dangerous Gotham is."

"Yeah I know, but he's not the only one who needs to protect a city! I have a whole space sector to defend!"

"He do has a point" flash said while eating chips.

"We all have our duties. He isn't more important than us."

Diana knew Batman was a loner. That's why she secretly has some sort of crush on him.

"What if we bring him to us?"

"That's a terrible idea Diana." "You'll only push him further away."

"That's a risk and I'm willing to take it!" Diana firmly said while walking to the teleporter.

"I'll be back soon, stay ready for a pick up for 2"

 **Back in Gotham**

'What happened?' 'Why is it dark? Oh wait, my eyes are closed'

When he opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was a trash can on his level. 'I'm on the floor. Why?'

He tried to stand up but once he tried he felt so much pain. Batman rarely screamed but this was an exception. He saw no one so they probably left him.

' Why can't I stand up?'

He toke his communicator and said "Batman to Justice league. I don't know where I am exactly but I can't stand up."

Superman answered the call "Batman! Stay where you are! Diana is on her way!"

No 5 minutes passed and she arrived. (She has advanced hearing and can fly so she found him fast)

"Batman!" 'he looks horrible!' "I'll help you."

"John teleport for 2!"

 **Arriving back at the tower**

"Help me bring him to the infirmary." "He lost consciousness!"

John helped her and laid Batman on the infirmary table. After that he began to remove Batman's shirt and pants.

'He has so many scars!' 'He has a better body than most of the gods!' She was thinking a little to hard because John heard it and put a small smile on his face. But his smile was gone as soon as it appeared because he suddenly saw heroes like Blue Lightning and Elastic man watching.

"What happened to Batman? And why does he have so many scars?" Elastic man asked out loud. Soon after he got moved away by Superman. "Don't you people have a little respect! Don't you see he's in terrible conditions?" "You all know he's tough! So for him blacking out must have been something painful!"

While saying that, he was scanning Batman with his x-ray vision. "Oh no!"

"What is it?" Diana asked fearfully?

Superman gulped. "His back." "His back is broken!" superman said horrified.

"What?" "I think I may have heard something wrong because I think I heard you say his back is broken?" Elastic man said.

Superman was so overwhelmed that he didn't acknowledge that Elastic man and Blue lightning were back.

"Will he recover?" Diana asked John fearfully.

"I do not know Diana. The chance of walking again is really small."

Flash knew Batman was tough so he said hopefully "he will recover. I'm sure he will. He's bats after all.

"We will see. Now everyone please go away. I will do my best to heal him." John calmy said.

5 hours later...

 **That was it. Please react if you want to see what happens next.** **This is my first fanfic ever. I hope it was enjoyable to read and maybe until next time.**


	2. Support

Hi everyone. I was surprised to see reviews as fast as it went so here is chapter 2.

'Not many people can heal their back' J'onn thought. 'But he is THE Batman.'

"J'onn?" ... "J'onn?" Superman asked.

"Oh I am sorry. I was deep in thought." J'onn replied.

"What do you want to ask me Superman?"

"Everyone has been fearfully thinking the last couple hours so we want to know how he is."

"I cannot say. He's tougher than almost anybody I know but he's still human. Even if his back will heal. The process will be long. It may take years to recover." J'onn said this while looking at batman.

Superman was also looking at him. While he was doing that he said "It's weird to see him so vulnerable. If there is one thing I know, it is that he's to stubborn to give up. But isn't there some kind of magic we can use?"

"No!" Batman replied. "You will not let them use magic on me!"

"Batman? How long are you awake?"

"Long enough."

"Batman" J'onn said "You need to rest."

"No! Gotham needs me!"

"How will you do that? You can't even walk."

"Watch me!" Batman said while trying to stand up.

"Aaah" batman screamed.

"Batman do not be so stubborn. You are in no conditions to go to Gotham." J'onn said.

'I will recover. As soon as I can walk, I'll go.' Batman thought while laying back.

"Superman, you need to leave. He needs rest." J'onn said.

Superman was just on the move when Batman asked "Clark, tell Diana that I'm grateful that she rescued me." Superman only nodded and went away.

"J'onn? Is it really possible to recover?

"Yes it is. But like I said. It can take years."

"Then for once I listen to your advice J'onn. You're one of the only people who understands me and knows that THE Bat needs to be unbeatable. Me laying here is not good for Gotham and for the JL. You know that I don't normally go to the infirmary because I can't show weakness. I'm only human but not everyone knows that. They need to see a hero."

"I understand and I'm grateful that for once you'll listen me. I will do my best to help you recover and Diana has already called Alfred, Dick and Tim so Gotham is in good hands." J'onn replied.

"Thank you J'onn. For everything." Batman said.

Not long after and batman felt asleep. So J'onn left him to get some Oreos and went to the cafeteria.

In the cafeteria was the Flash eating. When he saw J'onn he immediately went to him and asked " How bad is he? Will he recover? Is he grumpy?

"Easy flash. Pretty bad, maybe and normal."

"So there is hope?"

"There always is Flash."

Meanwhile in the infirmary.

Batman was still asleep when Diana went in to the infirmary. She sat down and toke his hand in her.

"Bruce. Our game between us needs to end. I know you love me and you know I love you. I know your rules but it can't go on like this. You're growing older. You can't do this forever."

Diana sighed. "Why am I even talking out loud. You're sleeping." She began to laugh. "Am I so desperate that I'm talking to you while you're sleeping?"

"No." Batman said calmly.

"Oh Bruce, I didn't realize you were awake."

"Diana, I've been awake for a while and what you said was I also thinking. But like I said before. You're an immortal warrior. I'm a rich kid with issues. Lots of issues." Batman said sadly as far he can show emotion.

"I know you have issues. I want to help you, support you with your problems. But if you keep pushing me out, I can't help you."

"Why?" Batman asked.

"What do you mean?" Diana asked.

"Why, why do you love me? I'm a simple human with money. You can have so much more." He replied.

"I don't love you for your money Bruce. I love you because you're not like the rest. Yes, you're grumpy, yes you brood, yes you're stubborn. But you're also the first one who gives his life for others. You're the one who takes every death seriously as your fault, as your responsibility. You don't kill. You give hope. You never give up. While we are discussing in a meeting, you are out in the cold risking your life for others. While we celebrate Christmas or birthdays, you don't celebrate with us because you don't want to risk people getting hurt."

"Diana" batman said overwhelmed.

"I'm not done Bruce. You're a better hero than all of us together. We CHOSE to be one because we got our powers and wanted to help people. You ARE one since you were 9 years old. You dedicated your life. You worked for it. Every scar I see on your body. You got them in action. All heroes admire you. Elastic man even said that you had many scars. Personally I think that you've got a better body than most of the gods. Because of that you can't eat what you really want while we can. You give up so much of your life for the sake of others. This all is why I love you. While all the others think you're overreacting, I admire it. Bruce please don't push me out. Let me in your shell."

"Those were kind words Diana. But it's all for nothing now. See me here. As a broken man, I'm not good for my city. Bane was right. I'm too old for this. Diana, I'm 40 years old. I never admitted it but the last years after a battle, I didn't JUST leave for Gotham but also so no one of you saw me in pain. You don't want to know how many meetings I've joined with broken ribs or internal bleedings." Batman said depressed.

"Bruce, I admire the fact that you don't complain about your pain but you can at least tell us so we can take it in account."

"That's the point!" he replied. "I don't want special treatment because I don't have powers. If the criminals would know about the fact that I can't handle the Jl fights they won't have the same fear for me instead of when they know I still survive. The heroes, Villians and civilians need to think I'm more than JUST human. The bat needs to be a legend. You CAN'T kill it. But now. Now I'm nothing. Bane probably told everyone that he defeated me. Diana! Ask Dick to wear my costume. The people can't their hope!" he said stressfully.

"I will Bruce but please. Think about what I said. I care about you." Diana replied.

"Thank you Diana. I will."

That was it for today. I hope you liked it. I'm doing my best. And suggestions are always welcome.


	3. motivation

When Diana left, Bruce was thinking about it like she said he must do. ' I'm so stupid! I've been pushing her out since the beginning and now I'm too soft to even show her my weak side.' The angry thought stayed a bit in his before he got a second thought. ' Yes I showed weakness but maybe that's good. I'm 40 years old. I can't do this forever. But if I admit my love. Atleast I will know what would happen in the league when I quit. But before all this, I need to heal. When I was training in the mountains I learned a way to relax my body.'

He began manual breathing, and closed his eyes.

It's a special meditation, what not everyone can do.

 **Meanwhile in Diana's room**

She was just done with calling dick and the rest of the batfamily. 'He is taking over so that's one thing bruce doesn't have to brood about.'

When she was thinking that she heard her stomach making noises.

" I guess I'm hungry."

So she went to the cantine.

When she arrived she saw the flash and Green lantern Jordan sitting at a table.

She toke some food and went to them.

"Good evening, Wally and Hal."

" Hi Diana" they both said with litte emotion.

" What is it?" she asked

" How is he" Flash asked.

Diana knew who he was talking about but instead of giving them a real anwer, she replied with "look for yourself. He's there all 2 days and both of you haven't visited him."

" He probably doesn't want to see us" gl said.

" Why do you think that?" Diana asked

"Diana, everyone knows that he doesn't like me. He always puts his best glare at wally and he can't stand the fact that I'm not affraid of him."

"Hal, he doesn't hate you. He just thinks that you're annoying because of you always questioning him and he glares at wally because it is his way of making fun. He loves making Wally scared. Wally you do know that don't you?

"I know but why?"

"I don't know if I may say that but he needs to show his power. Because he doesn't have any superpowers he scares people. Like he always said, people fear what they don't understand. The young new heroes who don't really know him think he really has powers and hates everyone but he doesn't." Diana said.

Gl began laughing and said "so basically because he doesn't have powers, he puts on a bat costume and makes everyone affraid and after all these years everyone still thinks he is some kind of devil just because he wants us to think that."

"Don't laugh so loud gl!" Wally said " I still fear him. Someone who trains his whole life, knows almost everything, can take your ring and hold it, can scare the death, can hack the president and can keep people out of his mind needs to be feared."

"You're right wally but he only could take my ring because I was distracted but he indeed held my ring and that is impressive. But what do you mean with hack the president? You're not saying that he has somehow hacked the pc of him? Because even for him, that's insane." Gl said.

"Another reason why I fear him. He does everything for the sake of the mission. Even hacking the president" Flash said.

"Yeah I feel kind of guilty when I said that he isn't more important than us. Sometimes I just forget that he's just a human." Gl said.

"Diana?"

"What is it Hal?"

" Is he a part-timer because he doesn't like us that much or because he needs time to recover?"

" Hal, Bruce told me that I didn't want to know how many times he was with us in a meeting while he had some broken ribs and or internal bleedings. So I think the second. If he really didn't like you, he could just kick you out and give john Stewart his seat back. And he actually likes you wally. He ones said to me: if my parents wouldn't be killed, I probably would be like wally. Seeing the fun in everything and always trying to light up the mood." Diana said.

"Really?" Wally asked.

"Yes really" Diana replied. "There are a lot of things people don't know about bruce. That's because you can't see behind his façade."

"I guess you're right. Even after all these years I still don't really know him. It feels like he doesn't want to have friends." Wally said sadly.

"Yeah, he is kind of a loner." Hal said.

"I know hal. Although he needs friends we need to respect his decision." Diana said.

 **3 hours later in the infirmary.**

 **Sorry for the break. I didn't know what to write normally I'll upload tomorrow next chapter.**


	4. confessions

**Hi guys. Sorry for the long wait. To be honest, I forgot about it because I lost interest. Today I realised that I haven't finished it yet so here I am. Enjoy! And I wish YOU ALL a happy new year :D**

Flash and GL were still in the cafetaria after 3h. They are speculating on what Diana had said. 'Should we visit him?' were they both thinking. "Do you believe Diana when she said that Bruce actually liked me? And that he would be like me in different time?" FLash asked to Gl. "I don't know, I really don't know. What I do know Flash is that he thinks that I'm arrogant because I'm not affraid of him or something like that." Gl answered. Flash was silent for a moment because he was trying to formalize his sentence without upsetting Hal. "Actually Hal" Flash said "I don't believe he doesn't like you, it's just that it looks from his perspective that you don't even respect him. The rest of us or fear him or respect his way of doing but all you do is complaining that he isn't participating in some of the meetings. Now we know why but therefore we didn't. " 'He has a point, maybe I should apologise' Gl thought. "Flash, do you think it's a good idea to visit him? Because we haven't since he's been here." Gl asked hesitately. Optimistically (like he usually is) flash anwered: "I think that's great! I'm sure old grumpy bats has missed us". "Don't tell him I called him that!" Flash said with a bit of fear in his voice. "Relax! I'm at your side remember." Gl replied.

 **Meanwhile in the infirmary**

'I know I'm not the most enjoyable person in the Jl but it still surprises that me that only Diana and Clark from the founding members have visited me.' Batman thought. Mm put a small smile on his face when he heard that. "Bruce, I'm sure they'll visit you. Maybe they just want to wait untill you're a bit recovered because admit it, your mood would be more enjoyable." 'He got in my head! Look how weak I am at the moment! My shields are down! He has a point though' Batman thought. "J'onn please stay out of my head. It is NOT a happy place to be. But you're probably right. Do you believe I am too serious? That I need to be more friendly to my supposed to be friends?" Batman asked with a bit more emotion than normal. J'onn was surprised at that question. 'Why would Bruce suddenly want to change his way of being?' J'onn thought a couple minutes. He knows Bruce has a lot of patience so he used his time for a good anwer. "Although your way of handling things works very effective against criminals, I think that I need to answer with yes. I do think you're a bit too distant and cold to your colleagues. It may be hard for you to socialise or you just don't see the point in it but I believe it would heal you mentally and it would improve the whole team when in a mission." Batman thought about it too for a couple minutes before he answered: "J'onn, you're right. I am too distant and cold. After about 20 years fighting crime with the thought that I don't have the luxery of having friends because everyone I knows dies or worse. Just look at Jason, who died. Dick, who hates me, Damian who sometimes believes I'm too weak. Barbara who got crippled because of me!" Bruce was almost screaming with tears in his eyes. When he asked J'onn: "J'onn, villians did a lot of bad things for my family so I can't just bond with people. But do you remember when Vandal savage had my plans for neutralizing the league?" J'onn remembered. Ofcourse he did. 'Everyone was in pain. But I don't know why he brings this up now. What does it have to do with this?' Batman saw J'onn's face become sad and asked: "Do you know what happened to me? In our meeting when all my supposed friends were angry at me? Why I was so cold and emotionless that day? Well, I'll tell you." He began to scream "No one knows this but I got buried alive! A worker came to us and said that my parents their grave was opened. I couldn't believe him. But when I saw it I got speechless. And suddenly Bane stood behind me and pushed me in the grave! I was buried with my parents in their grave! Do you know how I escaped? I saw my father's head. And there was only one thing I was thinking! REVENGE! I took my keys in my hand and I began to punch. Bare knuckles against wood! Strong wood I assure you! ALTHOUGH I was bleeding I NEEDED to escape. You don't know how much I was hurt when everyone said that I betrayed them. That I don't care about them! I couldn't handle it anymore and to be honest I was almost crying. So I left. Now I'm here. In the infirmary. And now I realise how stupid I am. I don't deserve to be called a hero. A friend. A mentor. All I am is a broken man with angry issues who uses criminals for my anger.

Flash and GL stood at the door listening to their conversation. With shocked faces. They knew bats had problems, and had issues but this?

 **Thank you all for reading this chapter. Like I said before, correct me if I make mistakes. :D Tips are also really appreciated.**


End file.
